Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to transparent electronic display boards and methods of manufacturing the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a transparent electronic display board that displays text, images, or videos by means of switching on or off a plurality of light emitting elements installed on transparent electrodes, wherein the transparent electronic display board is configured such that wiring of the light emitting elements is effectively formed, whereby the number of assembly processes and the level of difficulty in manufacture can be reduced, thus improving productivity.
Background Art
Generally, light emitting devices such as neon lamps, cold cathode lamps (CCLs), light emitting diodes (LEDs), etc. are widely used in outdoor electronic display boards. External electrode fluorescent lamps (EEFLs), cold cathode fluorescent lamps (CCFLs), LED electronic displays, etc. are used as indoor light emitting devices.
Neon lamps or CCLs use high voltage power and thus have disadvantages including high power consumption, risk of electric shock or fire, and short lifetimes. On the other hand, EEFLs or CCFLs have problems with being used outdoors because they use high frequency. Furthermore, EEFLs or CCFLs have disadvantages including low intensity of illumination and short lifetimes.
Electronic display boards using LEDs are characterized in that light is emitted in one direction because a rear surface of the board that is opposed to a light emitting surface is covered with a cover for arrangement of wires or black background treatment.
Recently, light emitting devices are used not only as lighting, but also as advertising signboards or interior decorations for beauty.
However, the above-mentioned light emitting devices are limited in enhancing aesthetic effects because of the size of a lamp or the size of a stand for supporting a light emitting device.
To enhance aesthetic effects, transparent electronic display boards were introduced, in which a plurality of light emitting elements provided on transparent electrodes emits light and thus displays text or a figure on the transparent electrode and plays a video using a controller. In such a transparent electronic display board, a plurality of light emitting elements is wired on transparent electrodes. Typically, light emitting elements each having two, three, or four electrodes are used. Of conventional transparent electronic display boards, a wiring diagram of a transparent electronic display board having four-electrode light emitting elements is illustrated in FIG. 1.
FIG. 1 is a wiring diagram showing a conventional transparent electronic display board.
Referring to FIG. 1, the conventional transparent electronic display board includes: a plurality of light emitting elements 1 that is adhered between transparent plates facing each other by transparent resin; transparent electrodes 2a through 2d that are applied to either of transparent plates and are respectively connected to electrodes of the light emitting element to supply power to the light emitting element; and conductive tape 2a′ through 2d′ supplying power to the transparent electrodes 2a through 2d. 
Each light emitting element 1 comprises a four-electrode light emitting element 1. In detail, the light emitting element 1 includes a single cathode electrode and three anode electrodes that are respectively connected to the transparent electrodes 2a through 2d extending from the transparent conductive tapes 2a′ through 2d′. The light emitting elements 1 are aligned in rows with respect to the vertical direction. A plurality of rows of light emitting elements 1, in each of which the light emitting elements 1 are aligned with each other in the vertical direction, are provided.
The transparent electrodes 2a through 2d extend from opposite ends of the transparent plate and are respectively connected to the anode electrodes and the cathode electrode of the corresponding four-electrode light emitting element 1. The transparent electrodes 2a through 2d are separated and insulated from each other such that they do not make contact with each other.
Furthermore, the transparent electrodes 2a through 2d are configured such that they successively extended from the opposite ends of the transparent plate to the light emitting elements 1 aligned with each other on the central portion of the transparent plate. That is, the first transparent electrode 2a, which is connected to the cathode electrode to function as a ground terminal, and the second through fourth transparent electrodes 2b through 2d, which are connected to the respective anode electrodes, are successively provided. The fifth through seventh transparent electrodes 2e through 2g connected to the corresponding anode electrodes are successively provided next to the fourth transparent electrodes 2d. Another first transparent electrode connected to the cathode electrodes of other light emitting elements is provided next to the seventh transparent electrode. That is, in the conventional technique, the sixth through eighth transparent electrodes 2f through 2h connected to the anode electrodes are formed.